Not Vengeance, It's Punishment
by ZombieSlayerOfTheUnderWorld
Summary: An merciless vigilante has killed the Children Of Etro. news soon reaches the ears of Lightning, she turns to Noel and the gang for help. Little do they know that this "Punisher" is the future son of Vanille and Fang. Can the gang stop him before of the end of the world? M for Strong Language, Disturbing scenes, Blood and Gore. Inspire by The Punisher, The Crow and Batman.
1. Chapter 1

**Set in the LR world, i decided to put an OC, this is based on the side quest "Girl who cry wolf" which i fail and well felt like a dick. this is a what if ever since the murder of Lousia by the Children Of Etro, a Mysterious Vigilante has been killing the Children of etro but not only them any criminal have been kill and it reaches the ears of Lightning, Snow, Noel, Vanille, Fang and Sazh. Little do they know that this Anti-Hero is the future son of Vanille and Fang. FF XIII belongs to Square Enix.**

_Luxerion, Nova Chrysalia, 10 days till the world ends_

"Her name was Lousia." said the Sentry. Lightning couldn't believe what she just herd, the girl who call and ask for help was now killed by the Children Of Etro. "Why didn't i do anything? I just ignore her and left her to die." said lightning in a sadden tone, Hope hearing this deicide to comfort her. "Light, it wasn't your fault." Lightning just sighed sadly and just walk away depress that the girl died.

_Later that day_

"Lightning!" said a familiar voice. Lightning turn to see Noel approach her, he seems to be out of breath. He took some time to breath. Lightning such looked and said "What Happen Noel?". Noel who now regain his breath finally said "The Children Of Etro, they we're wiped out." Lightning shock on hearing what he said "They we're wiped out?! All of them?" Noel only nodded and said "The news is all over Luxerion . Apparently it reached Yusaan as well." Lightning still found it hard to believe that every single Fanatic has been killed. Noel notice Lightning's look and then tells her "It better if you come to the Warrens and see for yourself." Lightning and nodded and follow Noel to The Warrens, Lightning then called Hope " Hope did you get that? Children of etro have been wiped out" Hope reply "Yes Lightning, seems that maybe The Chaos got to them." Lightning didn't say anything, she continue to follow Noel until they reach the Warrens they saw a large group of people around the warrens and saw like 10 Sentry guards around the area. Noel and Lightning saw the scene, Guts, Blood and Body parts everywhere. One of the sentrys said "This wasn't the work of monsters." the second sentry said "What? Are you saying it was the work of someone? Maybe it was the Shadow Hunter." He shoke his head " No. look around us, there's literally 100s of bullet cases around here. And this was the work of not 10 men but only one." Everyone just started at him until they notice the footprints and he was right one person cause this. Both Lightning and Noel stood on a balcony and in shock "How can one person do this? It's impossible for one man or woman to kill them in less then a day." Lightning just stood and watch and heard what the guards said and both heard that the gruesome scene was cause by one man who was only armed with firearms, swords, and explosives. Noel and Lightning heard what one woman said " It was a man he had Dark hair and green eyes, has tanned skin." then one man said "Yeah, he as cover in black clothing and it looks like that he had some sort of vest and it had a crow skull's with batwings ." A kid then said "He just came and started blasting those Heretics one by one." Noel then turn to Lightning "Now we know who did this. I say we go the Cathedral. Maybe Vanille can help us with this." Lightning just thought _"How can one man do this" _Noel saw her and then put his hand on her shoulder "Light you okay?" Lightning looked at Noel and said "I'm fine Noel, let just get to the Cathedral." Noel nodded and both ran to the Cathedral.

_4 Hours ago_

"Now that we finally killed that girl for our Lord Etro what's the next task brother?" said one of the Heretics, The other look and said "For now we should lay low. Next we will find the savior and kill her. The Shadow Hunter betrays us and refuse to kill the Savior." Both we're greeted by one of there followers "Brothers i found another rose-color hair girl." The leader nodded "Tie her and we shall begin the ceremony." The follower nodded and left. "We shall not give up. We will find her and kill her." The two stop and saw a frighted pink hair girl tied to an alter. He gesture one of the followers to fetch the ax. He came back with it, he then grab it and then lift it and said "Go back to Etor's side!" The girl just closed her eyes to await the blow. The leader just about to kill her was suddenly hit with an arrow, it pierced him in the chest he drop dead, the rest stood in shock, next thing two smoke grenades land and blow up covering the area with smoke. The girl then felt someone grab her and and carry her to a safe area. Next thing she was outside the Warrens she saw her hero, he was covered in black clothing and had a vest with a Crow skull with batwings. He kneel down and told her "Stay here, you'll be safe here." He then ran back to the warrens. the rest of The Children Of Etro cough as the smoke stilled burns their eyes. The man then got his two swords out and charge at the smoke. SLicing and dicing he cut arms, legs, heads off, dismember entire bodies of every fanatic that was there the smoke died down and 40 heretics arrive at the scene and saw their followers dead and quickly saw the man "You dare attack us? That girl was an offering! Her death would save lives you fool!" Before he could say another word he was quickly shot in the head he fell to the ground, the rest saw his lifeless body and saw the man with a gun out and just said "The Guilty Will Be Punish." He then took out an Assault Rifle and fired killing at least 25 fanatics he then drew out his Duel pistols and shot the rest of them. One by one they fell dead to the ground. The last one, who was the grand master stood horrified and saw the attacker " You? Do you have any idea what you just did!" He stood, mute and then drew his combat knife out. the Master just stayed still " Is this vengeance? Was that little girl your daughter?" The Attacker finally said "My name is Oerba Yun Zero, that name is dead I hunt down any criminal ranging from Thieves to Crime groups...I am The Reaper. This isn't vengeance. This is Punishment." With those final words Zero shot the Master in the head. He then heard yelling, the guards where coming he quickly left the area. He said to himself 'now the girl can finally rest in peace." With that he walked away.

_Present Time_

Lightning and Noel finally reach the Cathedral and saw Vanille, she wasn't alone they're was Snow, Fang and Sazh there too. Vanille saw Lightning and Noel she then said "Light, Noel i know what this is about I heard the news." Noel and Lightning stood there speechless. Snow said " This Vigilante was also sighted in Yusaan about 2 days ago." Sazh said "And he was sighted in The Wildlands." Fang lastly said " He was also sighted in The Dead Dunes." Vanille walk slowly to the alter and said in a soft voice " This person isn't from this time. He's from the future." Lightning and the rest of then gang just stood speechless. "Vanille how can you tell?" said Fang, Vanille slowly turned and smile at her "God told me that this person sin't from this time period somehow he comes from a time where the new world is." Everyone just stood, Wordless Vanille then said "Fang, everyone, that person is name Oerba Yun Zero." Fang just stood shock and said "Oerba Yun Zero? Does that mean he's...is he my..." Before Fang could answer Vanille then said "He's our son Fang. That man is our future son." with that Everyone just gasp. Fang was now thinking "_Our son? Me and Vanille had a son?" _Fang walk towards vanille and hugged her "Let's go find him Van."

**I know this isn't the best so far but hey what can i saw. My oc is an inspiration of 3 heroes The Crow, Punisher and Batman. Anyways reviews are welcome.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2, I know my story isn't the best but hey i try. Enjoy**

_Yusnaan, Day 3_

Zero, stood from a roof of "The Banquet Of The Lord" admiring the fireworks, he smiles and tells himself "Mom, Mother if only you we're alive to see this, we could of been so happy just the 3 of us." His smile fades and a small tear leaves his eye, no matter how many years gone by he's still haunted of the day his life was taken from him, the day he saw in horror as his two mothers we're raped and beaten to death , all he can do is just lay down, Paralyzed. He thoughts go back to day he was in the hospital. _I'm sorry son. said the doctor "your mothers didn't make it we tried everything we can."_ He said those words as himself lay on the bed. The day of his mothers funerals he came home and began his one man war against crime killing criminals at the age 18 till he was 25 his total killcount was about 8500 criminals that is till the day he was gunned down by the guardian corp, turns out that they didn't agree with his harsh methods.

He lay dead. But somehow he just came back to life, resurrected, to this day he still doesn't know how this happen or how he came to this world. One day he was in a graveyard, next thing that happens he's in this place call Nova Chrysalia, not only that this strange hellish crow keeps following him where ever he goes. No matter where he is there will always be criminals to punish. the rapists, the drug lords, the murders, the thieves, the child molesters, gangs, mafia, slave traders, animal abusers, wife beaters, corrupted cops, politics, soldiers none will be safe while he's here hunting them down and making them pay for what damage they cause, the people they hurted. All of them will be punish, none will be spared. He looks up to the sky, closed his eyes and remember the words he promise on the gravestones of his mothers "I would keep my promise, I would help those that others wouldn't, I would seek justice, one way or another." He stood and walked away. Carefully climbing back down he began to explore the city of Yusnaan, admiring the lights and people he continued to walk till he stop in the industrial area, he carefully scan the area and notice two arm men guarding this door, he hid behind a rock "What could they be hiding here? Drugs? Sex slaves?" He just gave a smirk "No matter they'll never see the dawn." with that he armed every firearm he has, sharpen his blades and check his gear all was in tip top shape.

He carefully adding his silencer to his Sniper Rifle, he thought maybe he can take both of them out with one shot, He checked the wind and the position he was in, he held his breath...Waited for the right time, he saw the 2 guards...then he fired. Perfect shot. Both went down he ran silently and got both bodies out of sight. He saw another guard armed with a knife, he took out his Combat Knife and crept slowing to him, he then covered his mouth and stab him 4 times in the chest and finished him off by slicing his throat. Blood gushing out and squirting everywhere. He unsheath his dual tactical swords and ran silently to two other guards impaling them both he quickly pull both blades and cut there heads off at the same time. He crouch and moved quietly and he saw about 25 thugs there drinking and raping helpless women. He couldn't bare to watch anymore he went to find the generator and destroy it. Light became darkness. "Yo! What the fuck happen to the lights?!" a thug screamed, he can hear them panicking. He took out a flashbang and threw out to the open , it burst blinding them. Zero took them out one by one. Blood splatters everywhere, on every wall.

He puts his swords away. He can hear whispers coming from a table. "Hey Micky you think he's gone?" said the thug "How the fuck am i suppose to know?!" he quietly yelled at him. I stood atop of the table and bang it with my boot "Get out here" he said with a menacing tone. about 4 gang members came out. He knew these we're the leaders. Zero then said "All right anybody runs you all die. Sit down." The 4 leaders sat down quickly. Zero then look at them one by one, studying them. "What the hell is wrong with you? You really think you can just come here can carve my city like this?" he said it with a very predatory manner. One of them stutter a bit "N-N-N-No sir w-w-w-we surrender." Zero just stood there and said "Good for you." we that he quickly pulled out his Combat magnum and shot him, then he shift like the wind and shot the other 2 in the head. The last one just looked at him with fear in his eyes, Zero just kicked him to the ground "Your not as dumb as you look like Micky." Micky, struggling to get up just said "The fuck your talking about you -" He quickly looked at Zero and then he realize who he was "Your fucking kidding me?! your The Reaper! OH SHIT! I DON'T WANT TO DIE HERE!" he said with pure fear he miserably try to crawl away but Zero threw his sword at his knee. Micky screamed in agony as he look at his impaled by the sword, he then looked at 'The Reaper' and said "Look man, you want money? I'll give you money. Take my money, my women." Zero just glare at him and said "I don't want your desires but I'll tell you what I'm going to let you go, but your going to tell your pals about me. Yusaan, Luxrion, WIldlands, and Dead Dunes are under my protection now and if you break the law you don't get sent to prison, You Die." Micky you understood him simply nodded nervously "Sure man, I understand okay Just let me go." Zero just remained silent while taking out a jar filled with acid and the finally said "And in case if you need remembering here's a little present for you." Micky saw the jar and back at Zero "What the hell are you doing man?!" Zero pour the acid on his face. He screamed in agony as he roll around in pain. Zero got up and shot the locks on the cages, all the women gave him a hug and said Thank you, they all left leaving him alone with Micky. Zero got out a spray pain can and put his Symbol, to let the guards know he was here. He can hear their footsteps hitting the metal pavement.

Zero went through the alleyway were people try to sneak in to see the Savior show. He walk till he saw this strange black aura in front of him, in a split second he saw this pink hair girl, she said in a very cheerful tone "So your the vigilante that got Luxrion all in high alert." Zero merely looked at her and said in a calm tone "A sweet girl like you shouldn't be in a place like this. Ah where are my manners my Name is Oerba Yun Zero or as others call me 'The Reaper' and what's your name?" The girl just laugh and said "My name is Lumina, it's a pleasure to meet the legendary Reaper." Zero just look at the girl with a confuse look.

_Yusnaan Train Station_

Lightning and the gang got off the train. Vanille, Sazh, Noel and Fang who are seeing Yusnaan for the first time all stare in wonder at the lights. Lightning quickly broke their focus "Remember guys we're here to look for Zero." Everyone nodded in agreement. Snow was about to say something until a Sentry shouted "SIRE! He struck again!" The gang froze at the news. Fang and Vanille are starting to worry about their future son, Fang said solmoley "Why is he doing this? There must some explanation on why he's killin criminals." Vanille can only add to that "It doesn't make sense the visions God show me is that he was a cheerful person who isn't violent at all." Lightning heard his device beep "What is it Hope?" she said "Light, I've done some research on Zero turns out the visions the Vanille had are true he is the son of Her and Fang. I also learn that the reason why he became the Dark hero he is now, turns out the both Vanille and Fang we're brutally raped and beaten to death in front of his eyes when he was only ten years old." Lightning gasp at this, she can only think the pain and suffering that Zero had for the rest of his childhood "it doesn't end there for eight years he trained in every hand to hand combat technique and he master his ways in Swords and Firearms and by the time he turned 18 that's when he started his one man war against crime, he killed over 8000 people in 7 years. All of the victims appeared to be criminals ranging from Thieves to Rapists to entire gangs to Corrupted leaders. It's also noted that he is very brutal and merciless towards anyone who commits a crime and has a very creative ways of Integrating criminals." Lightning, hearing this turn to Vanille and Fang who just stood with eyes filled with shock "So that's why he's doing this, it doesn't matter he's still criminal plain and simple." said Snow with anger in his voice "He calls himself a "Hero" but he isn't! He's just a killer simple as that." Fang just punched him in the face as Sazh and Noel try to control her "That's my son your talking about you asshole!" she said to Snow with pure rage. Lightning shock on how Snow said those things about him, she was about to stop both Fang and Snow from tearing each other to shreds when she got a call from Hope "Light, it turns out that Zero and Snow have this history of violence. It looks like Snow doesn't agree with his methods and that's the reason on why he sounded so hateful." Receiving this info she stood in the middle of both Fang and Snow "Enough you two this isn't going to help us." Snow and Fang calmed down and then apologized to one another Vanille then said "Let's just go fin our son Fang." Fang nodded "Alright let's go find him." With that the Gang left the Station. Vanille said in her mind "God, Please watch over Zero." with that she follow the gang.

**There's Chap two. Hope you like it. reviews are welcome.**


End file.
